After the Bash
by Ginger S
Summary: What did Johnny and Roy do after the Hollywood Bash in their rented Tuxedos?


After the Bash  
By GCS

This is a response to a story challenge for what happened after the episode "The Bash".  
_DISCLAIMER: "Emergency!" and its characters © Mark VII Productions, Inc. and __Universal Studios__. All rights reserved.  
No infringement of any copyrights or trademarks is intended or should be inferred. This is a work of fiction, and any similarity to actual persons or events is purely coincidental. This story is only written for entertainment. No financial gain is being realized from it. The story, itself, is the property of the author._

As the two overdressed paramedics left the big Hollywood bash they talked about how they were wasting their tuxedos. Johnny had an idea. It always worried Roy when Johnny had an idea especially after he made the comment "Money is no object."

"I just need to make a quick stop by my apartment. You can call Joanne from there and tell her to put on her best party dress, but first see if your neighbor can watch the kids for a while. Then I'll call that new nurse from Rampart that gave me her number last shift. Hopefully she can join us too." Johnny looked like an excited teenage boy at whatever plan he had in his head.

While Roy used the phone to make his calls Johnny was busy putting some things into his Land Rover.

"Joanne wants to know where we are going."

"Tell her it is a surprise. Geez Roy don't you know anything about women?"

"Well I have been married for some time Johnny. She likes to know where we will be for the sitter."

"Oh well…tell her that we will be away from the telephones, but we won't be out too late."

Roy went back into the apartment and finished his phone call. "She'll be ready in about 30 minutes. You'd better make your call."  
After arranging to pick up Brenda first in about 20 minutes the two men were once again seated in the Rover. "Well?" Roy asked.

"Well what?"

"W e l l….aren't you going to let me in on the secret to where we are taking the women?"

"Nope," Johnny said with a smile. "It's a surprise for you too partner."

Johnny pulled up in front of Brenda's apartment and hopped out of the car. When she opened the door to his knock he was astounded at how beautiful she looked in a long white sequined gown. Her dark brown hair was put up with ringlet curls cascading down the sides of her face. "Wow you look amazing."

"Thanks Johnny. Where exactly are we going?"

"It's a surprise." He smiled and took her by the arm. Opening the door to the Rover for her Johnny introduced Brenda and Roy. "We just have to make a stop to pick up Roy's wife Joanne."

"Okay Johnny, but I wish I knew where we were going. I hope I wore the right dress." Brenda wanted to be sure she was dressed appropriately for whatever club or fancy restaurant Johnny must be taking her to.

Arriving at the Desoto residence Roy went to get his wife. When he came into the front door he looked up at the stairs as Joanne came down in a gorgeous deep blue evening gown. To him she looked more beautiful every day, but right now she looked more beautiful than any woman he had ever seen. She was breathtaking. "Jo honey you could not look more beautiful than you do right now. I love you."

The four set out on their evening, three of them not even knowing where their destination was. When Johnny took the road leading out of the city the other three passengers in the Rover began to get nervous. "Uh Johnny exactly where is this place," Roy asked the question they were all thinking.

"Not far from here."

Johnny turned the Rover down a narrow road and they traveled down it for about three miles when he parked the Rover. "You all wait here for a few minutes while I get things arranged." He then retrieved the things he had loaded into the Rover at his apartment.

Not knowing where they were or why he took them down this deserted road had Roy and the women very curious. A few minutes later Johnny emerged from a path and opened the passenger side door, and helped Brenda out of the car. "This way sweetheart. Roy you can bring your lovely wife and follow me."

The group walked down the path that Johnny had come from a few minutes ago. Entering a clearing they came upon the surprise that Johnny had set up for them. They found themselves on a cliff overlooking the city of Los Angeles. The view was breathtaking. The lights from the city could be seen for miles. The sky was clear and filled with twinkling stars. Johnny had spread a blanket and on it was a bowl of fresh fruit and cheese. He had a bottle of wine and 4 glasses set on top of a cooler. He had set up his camping lanterns around the clearing that gave off the perfect amount of light. He had brought along his tape player and had some soft music playing to set the mood.

"Oh Johnny this is perfect. The view is wonderful," Joanne complimented her friend. "Thank you for thinking of this." She came over and gave him a peck on the cheek and warm embrace.

"Junior, I have to tell you this is so much better than that party we were at earlier. Next time let's skip the bash and just do this," Roy patted his best friend on the back as they looked over the view.

Johnny looked over at Brenda and wondered if she were happy with their destination. She had not spoken. "How about we start out with a glass of wine?" He poured the four glasses.

Roy and Joanne drank their wine and ate some fruit while sitting on the blanket. Johnny stood beside Brenda while they looked at the view chatting quietly. "Would you like to dance Brenda?"

"Sure Johnny, that would be nice."

Roy and Joanne sat watching the couple dance for a bit. "Roy, I had no idea Johnny could dance like that. He is very good."

"Well he has always been good on his feet Jo, but this is just as much a surprise to me."

Johnny Gage was a very capable dancer. He glided Brenda around the clearing with fluid movements and style. He held her very close and gazed into her eyes. Joanne and Roy soon joined in the dancing. The couples danced, enjoyed the fruit and wine. Johnny did not have but a little of his one glass of wine, because he was driving and had already had a beer back at the party. The evening was very relaxing and enjoyable. Now after midnight Roy and Joanne needed to get back home to their kids. Since Brenda lived on the way back to the Desoto home Johnny opted to take her back to her place first. He walked around the Rover and helped her out of the car. Walking her to her apartment door he asked her if she would like to go out again soon. "I'm sorry Johnny. This was a nice evening and all, but I really thought you being a fireman and all would be more exciting to go out with. I like to go clubbing, dancing at a real club. I am not the woodsy type. I just don't think we have anything in common."

"Oh sure, I mean I like to go dancing too, but well okay. Goodnight Brenda. I guess I'll see you around Rampart."

Getting back into the Rover Johnny noticed that Roy and Joanne were huddled very closely whispering to one another in the back seat; he glanced in the rear view mirror to find them kissing.

"Well Junior when are you two going out again?" Roy asked.

"Roy, I tell ya I will never understand women. She….she dumped me."

"Well Johnny I think tonight was one of the most romantic evenings I have ever had. I just don't understand why any woman worth staying with would not want to see more of you. Why if I weren't happily married to Roy I would be giving you my number,"

Blushing from Joanne's comments Johnny told his friends something that he had never shared with anyone, "I just want to find someone to love that appreciates the simple things in life; a gentle breeze as it makes the flowers and trees dance in the wind; sky full of twinkling lights made from the stars; a field of wild flowers that paint the world with color. I just want to find someone to love like my father and mother loved one another, like you and Roy love each other. It seems that most women just think because I am a firefighter that I prefer to do daring, exciting, dangerous things. Like they want to go out with me because they think it will be exciting or like one big never ending party. That is not who I am. I don't really like that. The bash we went to with all of those Hollywood celebrities was boring to me, stuffy. I would much rather spend time getting into nature or bowling. We get enough excitement on the job. I prefer the quiet simple things, romantic things. I guess I just haven't found the right woman to share it with. I don't know maybe I never will."

"Johnny, you are a romantic my friend," Joanne smiled at him. "You will find the right woman and when you do she will be one very lucky woman. What you did for us tonight, how you had everything set up with just the right amount of lighting, the perfect snack of fruit and cheese to go with the wine. It was all so very romantic. It was perfect Johnny. If Brenda did not enjoy herself and was not impressed by the trouble you went to then she is the one missing out. She is the one that does not know what is important in finding a good man. You are a good man John Roderick Gage and don't you ever change for anyone. You are perfect the way you are and the Desotos love you very, very much."

At his wife's statement Roy placed his hand on Johnny's shoulder and gave it a reassuring squeeze. "She's right Johnny, you are far better than these young nurses you date give you credit for. Don't let Brenda's decision not to go out with you again get you down. We had a fantastic end to what had started out as a very boring evening and a waste of our good rental tuxedos. I for one am very glad you had this idea, and I had a wonderful time with my gorgeous wife."

The Rover pulled up in front of the Desoto home and Johnny got out to open the doors for his friends. Joanne immediately gave him a tight hug and another kiss on the cheek. "I mean it Johnny, don't you even think one minute about changing a thing about what you are looking for in a woman. When you find the right one she will be the one with the prize. Oh and if you have time maybe you could show Roy here a few of those dance moves you did back there."

The three friends laughed at Joanne's comment about giving Roy dance lessons. Johnny felt much better about himself and he was very glad that his best friends had enjoyed his little surprise. After all money had been no object to an great evening of good friends, good music, and an incredible view.


End file.
